The Triplets : Swan's and Cullen's
by melsivson
Summary: When the Swan triplets are sent to Forks, what will the Designer, the Model, and the Dancer find?  I suck at summaires! pairings AxE RxEm BxJ AU OOC First Fanfic rated M for language
1. Introductions The Girls

A/N

Hi! So this here is just the beginning to my fist fanfic so I thought introductions to the main players were needed, this one is just the Girls the next one will feature the Guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, those all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, who is kind enough to let us play with them!

Introduction – The Girls

There's only so much that can be said about the Swan triplets, Rosalie, tall blonde and blue eyed, Alice shorter spiky black hair and hazel eyed, and Bella medium height and blue green eyed. All three had their own talents; Rosalie was a model, Alice a designer, and Bella a dancer. Sent to Forks, WA. By their parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, who thought their girls, were in need of some fresh air.


	2. Introductions The Guys

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, those all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, who is kind enough to let us play with them!

Introductions: The Guys

The Cullen's: Edward, Emmet, and Jasper. These boys have been the kings of Forks high for the past two years, their parents, Carlisle and Esme, moved to the small town because their father wanted to help out. The boys thought it would be over soon and that their father would miss the rush or bigger cities. But as senior year started they had o idea that another set of triplets would change the way the game was played.

A/N: I know it was short and that I could of put the two together but I promise it really is better than it sounds right now. but let me know if i should even bother cotinuing it please ad thank you!


	3. Sorry!

A/N

So this isn't a chapter at all. I know you are all wanting one and thank you for your comments. So the day after I put the Introductions up my computer decided to completely shut down and not start. It is currently still at the shop being revived. I promise that as soon as I get it back there will be the a new chapter or two, and I will now be saving it to a flash drive so that I can write from any computer cause its just depressing.

Again sorry and hopefully you all understand!

Much love – Missy xo

3-2011

So i dont think i actually got around to posting this. but i found out i will be getting my computer

back i the next week or so. When i get it back it will most likely take me a couple days to go over the first chapter and then i will get it on here. i promise!


	4. chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, those all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, who is kind enough to let us play with them!

Chapter 1 Arrivals

RPOV

I don't even understand why they sent us here it s not like we were doing drugs, or having copious amounts of sex. No our loving parents Charlie ad Renee thought we were working too hard and that fresh air would be good for us. Now if only we could find our other sister, I swear she is like a child, turn around for one second and she s gone.

"Where the hell is she? Wasn t she just behind us? Fuck I mean seriously I look and feel like crap I smell like stale air and on top of all that there are paparazzi taking pictures ever two seconds.""

"Rose calm down, you know Bees she s probably dancing around trying to figure a routine out or something Oh look there she is," replied my much shorter triplet Alice.

"Thank fuck I mean seriously BELLA! What? I really don t care if we get stared at Ally I just want to get to our new house ad eve that will take two hours."

"What the fuck rose?" great shes irritated that s just going to make this even better.

"Look over my shoulder you see those four guys with cameras? Yeah that s my problem no lets go get in the car, our driver already has everything."

"Our driver? Really do mom and dad think we can t drive?"

"Ally really? Think about it do you really want to drive two hours after being on a plane for 6?"

"No your right rose"

"Alright then let s go!" grabbing Ally with my left hand and Bella with my right I made my way for the doors and towards the tall tan guy, whom I shall call sexy face from now on, holding a sign that said Trois Beaux Cynges before I could say anything about our dads love for French movies Bella just starts chuckling, and because Bella is the only one of us that knows French What the hell does that mean passed my lips before I could stop myself.

"Three beautiful swans, dad really should stop with those damn movies, hi I m Bella this is Rose and Alice, if you have everything were ready to go." Bella said with a blinding smile.

"Yes I have everything and if you ladies will get in we can be on our way" sexy face said.

"And your name is?" I need to have a name to go with the face.

"My apologies, my name is Jacob but you three can call me Jake if you want" Ahh so that s sexy faces name, well it sounds alright hmm wonder what he is staring at oh man that smile I m in trouble. Turning to look at my sisters I can t find them but the car door is open and Alice is sitting there with that damn grin of hers oops maybe I should get in the car and stop staring at that jaw line.

"Come on rose I want to get to the house sometime this week" Bella hollers from the car.

"sorry just stretching and looking at the clouds, looks like it s going to be colder here than were used to" I manage to rumble out, oh this is so not good I don t have time to let guys get under my skin right now for fucks sake.

"okay so we need to come up with a plan girls, it s our senior year at a new school I think that we should go in and completely turn things around, Bella you could try out for dance team, Alice you can do the uniforms for the band, theatre, dance team, and cheerleaders."

"And Rose what are you going to do?" Alice said with a chersire smile.

"Ally you know me I'm going to be a cheerleader, this school wont know what hit them."

"Rose your missing one thing, what makes you think that this school even has all of that?" Bella asked looking smug.

"I did my research, the name that you need to know Bella is Jessica Stanley, and Alice you need to remember Lauren Mallory, and me my name is Tanya Denali, all three of those girls are have been doing there thigh for the past four years and are expected to take the top spots in their given areas we are going to shake it all up ad we are going to show them up"

"Okay what about the fact that we are all kind of famous? I mean really Rose you have to be in New York for a week for the show, Alice you are going to Paris for a week and I m supposed to be going to la every other Tuesday!" oh shit Bella's getting delirious.

"Bees you and I both know that we can do this it will be okay if it gets brought up there is nothing in the school handbook that says you can t do something if you're famous"

"This is so going to fuck everything up for them. Anything else about your plan oh great wise one?" Alice said turning her head between Bees and me. Now time for the bomb.

"We shouldn't get involved or attached with any guys from here." Here comes the yelling here comes the yelling, there looking at each other

"we will agree to that one for now but that depends entirely on the guys there Rose I for one am not going to be celibate, oh no I'm young I have to get my kicks I now before I get too old and no one wants me."

"Very well Alice my whorish sister, I will agree to that for now. Looking at my watch we have about an hour before we get there and see where we are living I am going to take a nap, wake me when we get there please?"

BPOV

I don't have a clue what drove them to send us here I mean we are all of age and we could go anywhere we wanted to, but still I guess the three of us wanted to spend some time together before we separated to do our own things, but I mean Forks? I get that mom grew up here and loved it but that doesn't mean we will. Rose how the fuck does she come up with these elaborate plans anyway ad it s not like I can tell her no she s my sister oh damn, fuck, fuck, fuck. This is going to be great just great, not only am I going to have to create routines from two states away and practice them by myself, I also have to take on a high school dance team that is even if I get the spot, oh who the fuck am I kidding? I most likely have the most experience and the resources to do it. Well shit looks like I am going to come up with something for tryouts, no ill just use something older, anyways even if I get the spot I won t have the girls respect at all I wonder what the house looks like if I could have them all over. Oh look Welcome to Forks population 3028 great. Oh shit now I have to wake the sleeping beauty s up hmm yup time to get Jake to stop the car for a minute , waiting for the divider to lower I grab two bottles of water.

"Yes Miss Bella is it? What can I do for you?" Jake asked, man I feel a little bad about this.

"Yes can you pull over for a minute so I can move up front then I need your help" oh this is going to be good I think okay time to get out. Sliding into the front seat I turn ad gave Jake one of the bottles.

"Okay did you need this opened?" he looked at me questionably. The sudden urge to slap him came and went when I thought about what rose was going to be like in a minute.

"in a way yes I need it opened, but see what really needs to happen I need to wake those two up and let me tell you some days I think they really need a kiss from there one true love to wake them up, but water always seems to do the trick. So on the count of three I am going to throw mine on short stack and you re going to throw yours on Blondie over there okay?" I asked with a smile.

"Umm sure, as long as I don't get into too much trouble."

"Nope I will take the fall for this one promise now on the count of three"

"1"

"2"

"3!"

"What the fuck?" " goddamn you Bella"

"Well Jake thank you I do believe that was successful." I said to Jake as I climbed into the back with the two drenched cats. "Guys don't look at me like that you wanted me to wake you up when we got closer and Jake says were like ten minutes away so chill the fuck out, or better yet lets turn the heat on so you don't get sick shall we." I said in my most commanding voice they visibly shrunk back and nodded their agreement ad with those nods I simply gave Jake the thumbs up ad we were off.

Looking around I noticed that we were surrounded by green and rain, guess we re going to have to get used to being wet all the time. And with that I broke out in chuckles thinking about my overly sexual sister's next to me.

"What the hell is so funny Bees?" Ally asked.

"Look around us what do you see?"

"Umm it s green and wet." She replied looking a little confused, rose was looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"yup so not only do we have to get used to being surrounded by green and the coldness, I have to get used to being wet all the time." I said, as soon as the words left my mouth the three of us laughed until the car slowed down and we turned down a dirt road. After a mile of twists and turns our new home comes into view, and let me tell you I don't think I ever want to leave. Nestled in the trees was a three story pale yellow Victorian style house, on the second story was a balcony right above the door.

"I'm never leaving, just so you two know." I said as calmly as possible.

"Ladies, your mother and father built this house with you in mind I do believe that a Charlotte Whitlock will be here in the morning to go over some things with you. Here is a set of keys for each of you and if you give me a few minutes I will take all of your bags in." after handing us each a set of keys Jake got out and opened the door. After stumbling over each other to get out, I turned to look at rose and Alice with both of their mouths agape a snapped a picture really quick, it s not often you catch the two of them off guard. Grabbing a hand from each of them I pulled them to the door.

"If mom and dad built this place then I bet that inside is going to be even better than the outside, and there will most likely be a room for each of us, are you guys ready?" I asked them as I put the key in the lock, looking over my shoulder at them I see two girls acting like its Christmas, they are kind of shaking and smiling so big you can count all of their teeth.

"Oh yeah were ready Bees hurry up and open the damn thing already." Rose all but shouts at me. Turing the key and slowly pushing the door open we are greeted by a woman that stands at about 5 3 with shoulder length blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Charlotte Whitlock?" I asked a little hesitant.

"Yes girls I m Charlotte but please call me Char only my husband calls me Charlotte," she said with a wistful look," Anyways I have a letter for you before I show you around the house it s from your parent s just holler for me when you re done and then I ll show you around the house."

After handing me the letter she went into what appeared to be the kitchen. Ripping the envelope I went and sat in the middle of the cream colored couch, and was followed by rose and Alice.

_Girls,_

_When your mother and I decided to send you to our hometown we agreed that there was nowhere suitable for you three to live, given your reputations ad talents._

_The house you are currently sitting in was built with you three in mind and it is completely yours, your mother and I put the deed I your names, you will find the deed in the office under the stairs._

_Now knowing you three have different personalities and interests there is at least one room in the house for each of you that showcases your particular talent, Bella there is a dance studio in the basement for you, Alice there is a room with a couple mannequins and a few rolls of fabric, we didn't get too much because we wanted you to pick those out yourself. Rose you were a little trickier to make a room for but on the top floor there is a room with different backdrops ad a couple of cameras and whatnot to take pictures with._

_Now we have hired some Staff and don t roll your eyes Bella. First there is Jacob Black he will be your driver to and from the airport, he is also one of the three security men that will watch the property. Now I know you aren t going to be comfortable with this but your safety is important._

_Next there is Charlotte Whitlock, now she will insist that you call her Char and believe me girls she won t be happy if you keep calling her Charlotte I believe I still have a bruise anyway she will help you with your schedules and anything really but not your schoolwork that s all o you Rosalie Her husband Peter may occasionally stop by he is nice._

_Alright well I m sure you re anxious enough as it is to explore the house call your mother and I before next weekend please!_

_Aimez-vous toujors trios._

_Mom and Dad_

_Well that was interesting, we own a house. Holy crap we own a house! was Alice s brilliant statement._

"What does the French thing say Bees?" Rose asked.

"Love you three always. I can t believe that they did this. I think we need to meet the other two guys; I m alright with Jake but the other two. And I can t believe that Char hit dad now that s kind of funny I mean dads at least a foot taller than her, hahaha I can see her jumping up and down to hit him." I say picturing char either jumping up and down or standing on a chair hitting him.

"Now where s Char?" I ask. Not even 3 seconds later...

"CHAR!" Rose is yelling almost at the top of her lungs.

"Really rose? "she really is ridiculous sometimes.

"Yes you bellowed? Ahh I see you re done with the letter now if you will follow me I will give you the tour and then you can ask questions. Alright if you three will follow me now,"She said leaving no room for argument because she was already walking into the room she had just come from, stumbling over each other in a hurry to follow her we walked right into one of the most beautiful kitchens I have ever seen. The beige ad cream colors that were in the form room flowed into here as well it had kid of a country kitchen vibe going on.

"We were obviously in the living room a minute ago, and this is the kitchen through these doors is the pantry and this is the door to the basement and your dance studio Bella she said gesturing to the left and then to the right, but we will get to that later, now if you will follow me up the stairs I will take you to your bedrooms ad closets, smiling back and forth we all went up the winding staircase, now I ask that you please be careful o this staircase if you re running you might miss one of these steps and that would just be bad. Now Alice we are going to go to your room first." To the right was a door with an A on it.

_'Well at least if we aren t sure which room is ours we can always count out our ABC s' _was the only thought I had upon seeing this and oh yeah I said it, out loud.

"Yes that is one of the perks of these as well." Char said amongst a few light chuckles.

The room we went in was in painted in a medium pink with a light pink ceiling with black accents. On the bed there was Alice s favorite thing in the world: pillows and lots of them.

"through this door is your bathroom and through the door in there is your closet but I do believe that it is for the best if you wait to go through those until later, just so we can get through all of the tour". Char said in a stern voice that only made us nod at her." Now next is Bella's room following me?"

Now my room was in shades of light purple and a cream color with black accents.

"Same story through this door is your bathroom and your closet, now if we go upstairs we can show Rose her room and then we can go talk about a few things." Char said clearly getting a little irritated.

Continuing up the staircase we made it to the top and sure enough there was the door with an R . Rose s room was done in a slate blue and white with black accents. After looking around for a few moments we all headed down stairs to talk.

"Now I know you three are quite busy most of the time but your parents wanted me to talk to you about maybe cutting back work so much ad just enjoying the school year, I don't want answers now just think about it for a few weeks and let me know. School starts in two days and your cars are in the garage. Your parents have also hired a shopper, but the only thing they are going to shop for is your food. Everything else is on you. Do you have any questions? Char asked.

"Are you always this bossy?" " How often are you here?" "Can we meet with the other two guards?" " What size are you?" were the questions that my sisters ad I all shouted out at the same time.

"Yes I am always this bossy. I am here for about 6 hours a day two before you go to school and four after school and on weekends I am here for roughly three hours give or take on what needs to be done. I can set up a meeting with them for next Friday, if that s okay with you. As for my sizes do you really have to ask?" she responded with a slight smile if it s alright with you I am going to leave now and I will see you on Monday.

After each of us nodded she left.

"Well I don t know about you two but me I m going to go look in my closet and try to find something to wear to school if I can t then were going to Seattle." Alice said as she headed up the stairs.

"Really Aly? don't you have enough clothes?" I asked.

"No Bella if we are going to make these people think we are all that we have to look the part too."Alice retorted.

Great! looks like we are going to be shopping, Again.

A/N

I know this took longer than i thought it would stupid virus... anyways i just got it back today and figured i would put this out. i don"t have a beta so this is all done by me. be kind? i also have another story that i thought i would start depending on your response from this one. anyways feel free to review!

much love Melisa


End file.
